


actual cat rin hoshizora.

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: it was just another afternoon at the idol research clubroom.





	actual cat rin hoshizora.

“Nico-chan, check this out.” Honoka said in something similar to a whisper. Nico sighed and rolled her eyes. She hated to be interrupted but Honoka seemed to love to do so and she had been talking and talking all afternoon long, with some eventual silences devoted to eating the snacks she kept in her backpack (and some of the candy Nico kept in hers, much to her dismay). Nico turned around and saw Honoka’s bright and sparkly eyes. They were those kind of eyes that made you happy to see them.

“What is it now, Honoka?” She asked. Honoka giggled.

“Look! Rin-chan sleeps just like a kitten!” She said, pointing at Rin. Much to Nico’s impression she was sleeping even if she had been as noisy as Honoka for a good while. She wondered in which moment she had fallen asleep. Nico hadn’t noticed and felt a bit guilty, though she supposed it had to do with the fact that every time Honoka or Rin tried to talk to her she ignored them. She got closer to Rin. She was lightly snoring and lying on the table, arms wide open and kind of stretching.

“Huh.” Nico couldn’t put her finger on it, but Rin looked just like a cat. Rin yawned and looked even more like a cat. “She does, yeah.”

“It’s really cute, right?” Honoka asked. She patted Rin’s head and messed with her hair. Rin smiled in her sleep. Cute.

“Yeah. Kinda. Now I’ve got to go, I—wait! She’s drooling all over the table!” Nico said. Honoka moved and looked where Rin’s mouth lied on. She nodded.

“You’re right! Do cats drool when they sleep?” Honoka asked, eyebrows furrowed and confused look on her face. Nico hit her head lightly with the palm of her hand.

“No—I mean, I don’t know! Just wake her up and make her stop!” Nico said. Honoka moved Rin while saying things under her breath (“Hey Rin-chan, Rin-chan, wake up. We’ll get you ramen if you do so”). Rin mumbled something and opened her eyes. She yawned again.

“Huh? How much time was Rin asleep?” She asked. She rubbed her eyes. Nico frowned.

“Enough to get my table all wet, idiot.” She said. Rin looked at the table and then blushed, placing her hand on the back of her neck and giving Nico a toothy grin.

“Sorry, sorry, Nico-chan! I can’t control the things I do when I sleep, nya!” She said, trying to hug Nico. Nico tried to get away but Rin had already caught her. Things just got even worse to her when Honoka jumped over the both of them while screaming “Group hug!”. It was just another afternoon at the Idol Research Clubroom and Nico Yazawa wouldn’t accept she was one of them, even if they felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> gotta publish more of my stuff and gotta love this idiot trio. hope yall like this.


End file.
